It is a common feature of passenger vehicles such as planes, trains and boats for example, to have multiple rows of seating arrangements which are positioned in front of one another. These seating arrangements provide a seat to the occupant of that particular seating arrangement however they also provide a number of beneficial features to the occupant of the seating arrangement located there behind. For example it is a common feature of such seating arrangements to incorporate a deployable tray table located upon their rear side which the occupant of the seating arrangement behind may use to support beverages and snacks. A further feature of such seating arrangements is the provision of a footrest which is typically located towards the lower rear portion of the seating arrangement, this allows the occupant of the seat located behind to rest their feet in a comfortable location. Additionally the rear portions of such seating arrangements typically incorporate some form of storage compartment in the form of a holder or netting such that the documents or electronic devices may be held therein for ease of access during transit.
The provision of the features described above is dependent on the presence of a seating arrangement being located in front of one other seating arrangement however this is not always the case, particularly in planes and trains, there are typically a number of bulkheads disposed therein. This means that the occupants of seating arrangements located behind such bulkheads do not have access to the features described above such as a footrest or storage compartment.
It would be desirable to mitigate the problem outlined above.